1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an automatic discovery framework for integrated monitoring of database performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Database monitoring is often required for performance analysis and problem determination in a modern complex database environment. One existing approach today is to provide an interface wrapper around client applications to gather statistics for monitoring. The interface wrapper intercepts the database access via client interfaces. Thus, the information is limited to the client side only and is unable to provide detailed statistics.
Another existing approach is to have a network listener to intercept the database access to collect monitoring data. The network listener gathers information only from network traffic and cannot provide details on either the server or the client statistics. As a result, this approach does not provide complete end-to-end monitoring and will not work if the network flow is encrypted.
Moreover, typical monitoring solutions existing today are not well-suited for deployment in a distributed enterprise environment because they often require separate installation (on the clients and servers) and manual configuration (on the clients and servers).
Also, it can be difficult to add enhancements to existing applications for which the applications were not designed.